finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Terra (KH)
Terra ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe, welcher erstmals in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep vorgestellt wird. Er ist ein Schlüsselschwertträger und eine tiefe Freundschaft verbindet ihn mit Ventus und Aqua. Terra versucht stets die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen und hegt selten Zweifel an der Ehrlichkeit anderer Personen, was ihn einerseits gutmütig werden lässt, andererseits jedoch Naivität verrät und ihn somit zu einem leichten Ziel für Manipulationen macht. Terra wurde von Meister Eraqus aufgezogen, der in ihm stets einen Sohn gesehen hat. Der junge Schlüsselschwertträger erkennt jedoch auch die Härte des Meisters während des Trainings seiner drei Schützlinge, welche die beiden wieder von einander entfernt. Genau wie Ventus und Aqua kann Terra sein Schlüsselschwert zu einem Gleiter umfunktionieren und darauf in andere Welten reisen. Berührt er zudem sein gepanzertes Schulterteil, so kann er sich vollständig in eine Rüstung hüllen. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Einige Zeit vor dem Beginn der eigentlichen Handlung trifft Meister Xehanort im Land des Aufbruchs ein und bringt Ventus zu Meister Eraqus, welcher ihn neben Terra und Aqua in der Kunst des Schlüsselschwertes unterweisen will. Die drei Jugendlichen schließen Freundschaft und sind seither unzertrennlich. Besonders Terra kümmert sich um Ventus, welcher zunächst sehr verschwiegen und introvertiert ist. Ven beginnt daher vor allem Terra als Vorbild anzuerkennen und eifert ihm nach. Als Terra und Aqua zur Prüfung zum Schlüsselschwertmeister erscheinen sollen, treffen sich die drei Freunde einen Abend zuvor und die beiden Prüflinge versprechen jeweils ihr Bestes zu geben. Aqua hat zum Zeichen ihrer Freundschaft jeweils einen Talisman für sie angefertigt, welche sie Terra und Ventus übergibt. Am nächsten Tag beginnt die Prüfung für Terra und Aqua, an der neben Meister Eraqus auch Meister Xehanort teilnimmt. Durch einen Trick schafft letzterer es die Dunkelheit in Terra hervorzubringen, sodass dieser bei der Prüfung versagt und schließlich nur Aqua zur Schlüsselschwertmeisterin wird. Terra zeigt sich enttäuscht von sich selbst, worauf Meister Xehanort heimlich zu ihm geht und ihm erklärt, dass die Dunkelheit nicht Terras Feind sein muss. Kurz darauf wird Terra zu Meister Eraqus gerufen und Xehanort verschwindet. Meister Eraqus wurde derweil von Yen Sid darüber informiert, dass die Prinzessinnen der Herzen in Gefahr sind und zudem Gegner aufgetaucht sind, die Unversierte genannt werden. Terra und Aqua erhalten den Auftrag die Prinzessinnen zu beschützen und die Unversierten zu besiegen. Sogleich begeben sie sich auf den Weg, wobei Meister Eraqus Aqua bittet auf Terra zu achten und ihn zurückzubringen, sofern die Dunkelheit ihn weiter vereinnahmen sollte. Ventus will seine Freunde zwar begleiten, wird jedoch davon abgehalten und bricht schließlich, durch Vanitas dazu angeregt, selbst auf. Aqua erhält daher zusätzlich den Auftrag Ventus zurück zum Meister zu bringen. Auf seiner Reise trifft Terra auf Malefiz, welche scheinbar um die Existenz anderer Welten weiß. Sie gibt sich Terra gegenüber als gute Person aus und führt den Schlüsselschwertträger somit in das Gemach von Prinzessin Aurora. Dort übernimmt sie Mithilfe der Dunkelheit die Kontrolle über ihn und erlangt so das Herz der schlafenden Prinzessin, denn Malefiz ist sich auch dessen bewusst, dass Dornröschen zu den sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen gehört. Terra kann der Dunkelheit nicht widerstehen und Malefiz bietet ihm eine Partnerschaft an, um gemeinsam alle Welten zu beherrschen, was Terra jedoch ablehnt. Er stellt sich gegen Malefiz, die kurz darauf verschwindet. Geplagt von Schuldgefühlen verspricht er der Prinzessin, dass er ihr Herz zurückbekommen wird und der Dunkelheit nicht noch einmal die Chance lässt, ihn zu steuern. Kurze Zeit später reist er weiter und begegnet nach und nach zwei weiteren Prinzessinnen namens Schneewittchen und Cinderella. Auch ihre Herzen sind erfüllt vom reinen Licht und so versucht Terra zumindest ihnen zu helfen. Er beschützt sie vor den Unversierten und trifft dabei später auf Aqua, welche davon erfahren hat, dass Terra von der Dunkelheit benutzt wurde. Sie bittet ihn umzukehren, doch Terra weigert sich ins Land des Aufbruchs zurückzukehren, bevor er die Dunkelheit in sich vertrieben oder kontrolliert hat. Zwischenzeitlich trifft Terra sich mit Meister Xehanort auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof. Dieser erklärt ihm später, dass die Unversierten in Zusammenhang mit einem Jungen namens Vanitas stehen. Meister Xehanort beauftragt Terra also Vanitas zu finden und aufzuhalten, um den Vormarsch der Unversierten einzudämmen. Kurze Zeit später trifft Terra in Radiant Garden auf Aqua und Ventus, wobei Letzterer ihm und Aqua eine Eintrittskarte für Disney-Stadt übergibt und hofft mit ihnen gemeinsam dort hinzugehen. Jedoch entsteht ein Streit zwischen Terra und Aqua, welcher letztlich dazu führt, dass jeder der drei Freunde wieder seinen eigenen Weg geht. Terra begegnet anschließend Braig, welcher vorgibt Meister Xehanort als Geisel gefangen zu halten. Der Schlüsselschwertträger weist dies jedoch als Lüge zurück und erklärt, dass der Meister sich nicht so leicht besiegen lässt. Braig bleibt allerdings bei seiner Behauptung und erklärt Terra, wo er ihn erwarten wird. Um sich zu vergewissern, dass Braig gelogen hat, folgt Terra der Aufforderung und findet dort tatsächlich Meister Xehanort vor. Nach einem Kampf zwischen Terra und Braig, zieht Letzterer sich zurück und Terra befreit den Meister. Terra begibt sich daraufhin weiter auf die Suche nach Vanitas und dem Ursprung der Unversierten. Dabei gelangt er in die Arena des Olymps, wo er darauf hofft die Dunkelheit in sich überwinden zu können. Zu diesem Zwecke nimmt er am Turnier teil und glaubt zunächst, dass Hades, der Gott der Unterwelt, ihm tatsächlich beim Erreichen seines Zieles helfen kann. Jedoch hat Hades lediglich vor Terra mittels der Dunkelheit zu kontrollieren, was allerdings nicht gelingt. So entschließt Hades sich einen anderen Kämpfer für seine Zwecke zu nutzen und trifft dabei auf Zack, welcher sich als geeigneter Ersatz für Terra erweist. Im finalen Turnierkampf der beiden jungen Männer, gelingt es Terra Zack von der Dunkelheit zu befreien und letztlich zum Champion der Arena zu werden. Zack ist dem Schlüsselschwertträger äußerst dankbar und erklärt ihn zu seinem persönlichen Helden. Als Terra jedoch erklärt kein Held zu sein, widerspricht Zack und macht Terra begreiflich, dass er selbst nicht entscheiden kann, ob er ein Held ist oder nicht, sondern andere dies tun. Terra kann dies akzeptieren und reist weiter. Im tiefen Weltraum wird Terra als Eindringling angesehen und unter Arrest gesetzt. Dort begegnet er Dr. Jamba, der ihn dazu überreden kann ihm bei der Flucht zu helfen und sein Experiment 626 ausfindig zu machen. Zwar gelingt ihnen dies, doch Dr. Jamba enthüllt, dass 626 lediglich zur Zerstörung erschaffen wurde. Nachdem 626 befreit wurde, stiehlt er Terra seinen Wegfinder, worauf dieser Experiment 626 bittet diesen nicht zu zerstören und ihm erklärt, dass ein Freund ihm den Glücksbringer geschenkt hat. Terra ist dabei selbst von sich überrascht und nachdem Experiment 626 ihm den Wegfinder zurückgegeben hat, gesteht er sich ein, dass er sich nach außen hin zwar stark gibt, innerlich aber sehr auf seine Freunde angewiesen ist. Terra sinniert anschließend darüber, ob 626 verstanden habe, was Freundschaft bedeutet. Dr. Jamba dementiert dies und versucht Terra mittels seines Experimentes 221 zu zeigen, dass alle seine Experimente nur auf Zerstörung ausgelegt sind. Terra gelingt es jedoch 221 zurückzuschlagen und erneut taucht 626 auf. Der Schlüsselschwertträger erklärt dem kleinen Wesen, dass Freundschaft schwer in Worte zu fassen ist, man jedoch weiß, was sie bedeutet, wenn man sie erst spürt. Als anschließend der Alarm ausgelöst wird, trennt sich die Gruppe und Terra begibt sich wieder auf die Reise. Innerlich verspricht er seinen Freunden dabei zu ihnen zurückzukehren, wenn er sein Ziel erreicht hat. Im Nimmerland begegnet er Käpt'n Hook und Smee, die er vor den Unversierten beschützt. Anschließend macht Hook ihm weiß, dass in seiner Schatztruhe reines Licht verborgen liegt und überredet Terra so die Schatztruhe vor Peter Pan zu bewachen, der sich derer und des Lichts bemächtigen will. Zu diesem Zwecke verstecken sie die Truhe in einer Höhle und während Hook und Smee sich auf den Weg nach neuen Schätzen machen, trifft Terra auf Peter Pan und duelliert sich mit diesem. In der Zwischenzeit versuchen die verlorenen Jungs, Freunde von Peter Pan, die Schatzkiste zu stehlen, geraten jedoch ins Stolpern und lassen die Kiste fallen. Als diese aufspringt, wird Terra klar, dass Hook ihn nur benutzt hat, um seine Schätze zu bewachen. Er schließt Freundschaft mit Peter Pan, welcher in ihm einen Helden und ein Vorbild sieht. Nachdem er die verlorenen Jungs vor Unversierten gerettet hat und Peter Pan Käpt'n Hook verfolgt, reist Terra weiter. Kurz darauf gelangt Terra zu den Inseln des Schicksals, wo er eine Papu-Frucht findet, die ihn an den Wegfinder von Aqua erinnert und außerdem zwei kleinen Jungen begegnet, bei denen es sich um Sora und Riku handelt. Er erkennt, dass den beiden viel aneinander liegt, sieht jedoch auch, dass Riku die Kraft des Lichts in sich trägt, welche den Reisenden in diese Welt geführt hat. Aus diesem Grund verleiht Terra dem Kind einen Teil seiner Kraft. Durch diese ist es Riku später, während den Ereignissen von ''Kingdom Hearts, möglich selbst ein Schlüsselschwert zu führen. Nachdem Terra erneut aufgebrochen ist, um Vanitas zu finden, kontaktiert Meister Xehanort ihn abermals. Er erklärt, dass Ventus mehr über seine Vergangenheit erfahren will und auf dem Weg zu Meister Eraqus ist, um diesen danach zu befragen. Jedoch überzeugt der Meister Terra, dass Ventus in Gefahr schwebt und Terra seinem Freund helfen müsse, worauf dieser zu seiner Heimatwelt aufbricht. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Terra wird in ''Kingdom Hearts coded lediglich kurz von Daten-Naminé erwähnt. Diese erklärt Daten-Sora, dass der echte Sora weiter gegen die Organisation XIII kämpfen muss, um Terra, Ventus und Aqua von ihren Leiden zu erlösen. Es wird somit impliziert, dass Terras Geist scheinbar nicht komplett von Xehanort verdrängt wurde und noch immer existiert. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Terra taucht in ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance lediglich kurz vor dem Ende von Soras Geschichte auf, dabei hat er aber zwei Auftritte. Den ersten Auftritt hat er in einem Traum von Sora, bei welchem dieser denkt, er hätte endlich Riku und Kairi gefunden. Stattdessen verschwimmt aber seine Sicht und vor ihm stehen Terra und Aqua, welche Sora nicht kennt. Diese hingegen sehen nicht Sora, sondern Ventus, sodass sie ihm freudig, aber schweigend die Hand reichen wollen, doch Sora geht aufgrund seiner Unsicherheit ein paar Schritte zurück. Kurz darauf drehen sich Terra und Aqua um und gehen weg, wobei Soras Sicht erneut verschwimmt, sodass er wieder seine Freunde sieht. Daraufhin versucht er, den beiden hinterherzulaufen, wobei erneut Terra und Aqua in seinen Augen zu sehen sind. Dann verschwinden sie aber endgültig. Später erscheint Terra kurz vor dem entscheidenden Kampf, doch er ist nicht allein, sondern er erscheint mit seinen Freunden, um Sora die nötige Kraft für den finalen Kampf zu geben. Kampfverhalten ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix In ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix ist es möglich, gegen Terras Rüstung anzutreten, nachdem der Spieler den geheimen Dungeon durchquert und alle Mitglieder der Organisation XIII erneut besiegt hat. Man erfährt von ihm, dass er seine zwei Freunde sucht, wobei er zudem Xehanort erwähnt. Nach dem Kampf verschwindet er genauso plötzlich, wie er aufgetaucht ist. Der Gegner wird auch als Verweilender Wille bezeichnet. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' thumb|Der Erderschütterer-Anhänger Als Waffe führt Terra zunächst sein höchstpersönliches Schlüsselschwert, den Erderschütterer, welches später jedoch gegen andere Schlüsselschwerter ausgetauscht werden kann. Während sich Ventus durch seine enorme Schnelligkeit auszeichnet und Aqua Magie geschickt einzusetzen weiß, steht Terra für die reine Angriffskraft, was sich auch in seinen Werten wiederspiegelt. Er besitzt die höchste Angriffskraft der drei spielbaren Protagonisten und so sind seine Standard-Kommandos hauptsächlich physischer Natur. Letzteres spiegelt sich auch in den D-Link-Kommandos wieder. Dimensions-Link Nach den Ereignissen im Land des Aufbruchs ist es dem Spieler möglich einen Dimensions-Link zu Terra herzustellen, sofern er Ventus oder Aqua als Charakter ausgewählt hat. Indem die Stufe des D-Links erhöht wird, werden neue Kommandos freigeschalten. Als Effekte stehen dem Spieler Ekstase und Auto-Blocken auf Stufe 1 und 2 zur Verfügung. Berichte Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Galerie Musik Das Musikstück, welches Terras Auftritt unterstreicht, heißt Terra. Etymologie Terra ist lateinisch und bedeutet Erde, Boden, Land, was eine Verbindung zu Rikus Namen darstellt, welcher aus dem Japanischen stammt und übersetzt ebenfalls Land bedeutet. Trivia *Es gibt mehrere Parallelen zwischen Terra und Riku, welche hauptsächlich darauf abzielen, dass beide sich der Dunkelheit zuwenden und dabei drohen vollends von ihr beherrscht zu werden. **Beide kämpfen gegen die Dunkelheit in sich an, wobei Terras Dunkelheit hauptsächlich durch Meister Xehanort hervorgehoben wird und Riku hingegen Xehanort und dessen Formen als Manifestation seiner inneren Dunkelheit betrachtet. Ob Terra, der einen Teil seiner Kraft an Riku weitergegeben hat, letztlich dafür verantwortlich ist, dass dieser genauso leicht von der Dunkelheit vereinnahmt werden konnte, ist dabei nicht geklärt. **In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep erwähnt Terra zudem, dass er zwar einen anderen Weg einschlägt, als Ventus und Aqua, jedoch trotzdem die Dunkelheit bekämpfen will. Einen ähnlichen Ausspruch hat Riku am Ende von Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories getätigt, indem er Naminé und DiZ gegenüber weder den Weg der Dunkelheit, noch den des Lichts wählt, sondern seinen eigenen - den Weg zur Morgendämmerung. Weblinks Kategorie:Charakter (KH:BbS) Kategorie:Charakter (KHc) Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertträger